Mi Regalo (Gaara) Historia de Cumpleaños
by Hannabi77
Summary: El Kazekage tiene un día inesperado, su cumpleaños no será nada tranquilo... (Los personajes conocidos son de la propiedad del gran Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia aquí narrada es de mi autoria
1. Chapter 1

MI REGALO (Ei Fana Hanabi)

Ya había pasado un par de años desde que acabo la cuarta gran guerra ninja...

En Sunakagure, ya de madrugada, faltando poco para que apareciese el sol del día, en el cuartel general del Kazekage, más exactamente en los dormitorios de los hermanos de la arena se escuchaban pasos.

—Kankurō, ¡levanta! —se escuchaba a una Temari enojada—, no seas haragán, recuerda que día es hoy... —seguía hablando mientras le estiraba las sábanas al marionetista.

—Aun es muy temprano, Temari —decía su hermano, mientras se agarraba de las sábanas, resistiéndose— dame diez minutos más...

Temari dejo de jalar a su hermano y esbozó un tanto comprensible: está bien... -dijo poniendo manos en la cadera- pero no te vuelvas a dormir, tenemos que apurarnos o Gaara se despertará...y sabes que le gusta desaparecerse..

—Sí, si, lo sé —dice Kankurō, revolcándose en su cama- deja que me despierte bien...

Mientras tanto, un par de cuartos mas al fondo de la mansión del Kazekage, un hermoso pelirrojo esta lentamente despertándose. Empieza abriendo los párpados lentamente, hasta aclarar su visión, luego, se puso de lado y empieza a buscar a su querido fiel oso de peluche y nota que estaba a su otro costado, justo como lo había dejado antes de dormirse.

—Ah... aquí estas, oso -dice Gaara en su mente, mientras lo observa acostado- hoy va ser un día muy largo... —Fija su vista en el techo, absorto—, en cualquier momento Temari y Kankurō vendrán a quebrantar mi tranquilidad —piensa— si me levanto en este momento, me ducho, me cambio y me voy a mi escritorio, estaré tranquilo un par de horas más; o finjo estar dormido, y dejo que me adulen, mimen, malcríen y me hagan desayunar hasta explotar comiendo todo lo que me ofrezcan... —cerró los ojos y decidió— mejor me levanto...


	2. Capitulo 2

En eso, en el pasillo de su habitación se escucharon pasos, justo cuando tomaba impulso para levantarse...

—Son ellos... —Gaara, en su mente— ahora que lo medito, tengo un tanto de hambre...—y vuelve a taparse con sus sabanas y finge estar dormido.

Entonces tocan la puerta.

—Gaara... —habla Temari, con su voz suave pero firme— ¿Te encuentras despierto? —pregunta mientras observa como Kankurō reniega con la charola pesada de desayuno—. Vamos a pasar.

—Es obvio que está dormido, incluso para él es muy temprano —refunfuña Kankurō mientras mira enojado a Temari—ya entremos...

Temari abre la puerta lentamente y con pasos sigilosos se adentra en la habitación de su hermano, seguido por Kankurō... Vaya, este cuarto reluce de pulcritud, todo ordenado y ese aroma a lavanda..—dice despacio, hablándole a Kankurō... y este respondiéndole:

―Claro, que esperabas, uno de los tres tenía que salir obsesivo a la limpieza...

Temari frunciendo el ceño le dijo: Tú eres un cerdo en lo que de limpieza se trata, mejor no comentes, ese cuarto tuyo parece un taller de marionetas...

―Eso tiene que ser, soy un marionetista ―aclaró Kankurō.

En ese momento dejan de pelear y se colocan a un costado de la cama (una cama tan grande, tanto que, daría para que los tres duerman ahí) y Temari con delicadeza lo destapa, posa su mano suavemente en la cabeza de Gaara y empieza a revolver su cabello.

―Gaara... ―dice con voz serena― Gaara, despierta... Gaara... ―repite.

En eso, Gaara reabre sus ojos nuevamente y observa a sus hermanos.

―¿Temari? ―finge sorpresa― ¿Que pasa? ¿Ocurre algo?

―Yo también estoy aquí, pequeño hermano ―interrumpe Kankurō, piniendo cara pokerface― no estoy pintado, ingrato.

―Estabas detrás de Temari y no te vi, Kankurō ―refuto Gaara mientras ve de reojo a su hermano...

Temari sin hacerles caso a los que discuten, descuida a Gaara y lo atrae a sus brazos dándole un fuerte abrazo, tal cual lo haría una hermana mayor a su pequeño hermano...

―Feliz Cumpleaños, hermano ―dice con una voz un tanto quebrada y alegre a la vez― cada día me siento mas orgullosa de ti, Gaara...

―Temari... ―dice Gaara medio huraño― gracias hermana, pero suéltame, siento que quieres asfixiarme...

―Si, ya suéltalo ―dice Kankurō, votando a Temari―. Feliz Cumpleaños, hermano menor ―y le suelta la charola encima de El―, te traje el desayuno, lo preparamos Temari y yo, termínatelo todo, debes comer si quieres seguir creciendo... ―y trata de poner su mano encima de su cabello, pero Gaara lo esquiva―. Debes empezar a dejar de ser tan huraño, un día te enamoraras, te casaras y deberás de ser afectivo...

―Te agradezco por tomarte la molestia del desayuno, Kankurō, pero deja de predecir mi futuro ―dice Gaara tratando de tranquilizarse, ya que era muy temprano para estar renegando.

Y así los tres siguieron hablando y compartiendo el vasto desayuno que habían llevado a la habitación... En esa escena se notaban las risas de Kankurō y Temari, también sus enojos y Gaara con su tranquila y fría mirada, articulaba una que otra palabra a pesar que era el centro de atención...

―Gaara, ¿en qué piensas? ―preguntó Temari, notando que este estaba con la vista perdida mirando el vació― ¿Ocurre algo?

―Si Gaara, ¿Que pasa? ―articulaba también Kankurō, masticando comida aun en su boca― ¿Te preocupa algo?

Gaara al notar que había captado la atención de sus hermanos, responde:

―No... nada en especial, solo que tendré un día muy agitado, ya quiero que se acabe pronto...

―Gaara...―dice Temari medio comprendiendo― tendrás un par de horas libres en la tarde, luego un par de reuniones y lugares a los cual visitar y terminara...

―Y eso sin contar los lugares que tendrás que presentarte en la mañana ―aumenta Kankurō, empeorando en vez de mejorar― ánimo.

―Kankurō, idiota...―diceTemari mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados― mejor calla.

―Les agradezco de nuevo hermanos ―dice el pelirojo levantándose de su cama y dirigiéndose a la ducha― pero como saben, tendré un día nada relajante... debo prepararme.

―Si Gaara, lo sabemos ―responde Temari, recogiendo la charola ya vacía y estirando a Kankurō a la puerta―. Te esperamos en la reunión programada, no tardes...

―Ha... ―susurró Gaara, volteando a verlos antes de meterse a la ducha pero noto que ya se habían ido― al parecer no me escucharon... ―pensó, mientras empezaba a desvestirse y prender la regadera― el desayuno estuvo un tanto pesado, hubiera preferido algo más liviano, pero no importa, es reconfortante saber que se toman la molestia cada año, tratando de hacerme sentir querido u amado...―sigue pensando, mientras se relaja, sintiendo como el agua cae agradablemente por toda su cabeza hasta conquistar todo su cuerpo― ... los quiero... hermanos.

Sale de la ducha de prisa al notar que tardo más de la cuenta.

―No puedo llegar tarde justo hoy ―dice Gaara en su mente, mientras empieza a revolver su armario para elegir que ponerse― supuestamente hoy es un día importante ―sigue pensando― así que debería ponerme el traje de Kazekage ―lo saca del armario y lo pone en su vestidor―,pero... ―empieza a dudar― mi traje de shinobi seria mas cómodo ya que tendré que estar vestido todo el día, mejor ese ―dice mientras lo saca y lo pone en su vestidor―,pero...―empieza a dudar aun mas― el ostentar mi rango ninja seria poco apropiado, entonces debería ponerme algo más informal... ―y empieza a buscar más en el cajón― pero si me presento informal, podrían verlo como una falta de respeto... ¿Que hago? Debí pedirle ayuda a Temari...―se frotó la cien un tanto impaciente...

Entonces, se da cuenta que en su cama hay una caja con un moño y con una nota pegada, inconscientemente corre hacia ella y lee la carta: Este es mi regalo, Gaara, espero te sea útil... Atte. Temari.—Entonces abre la caja y nota que es justo lo que necesitaba― gracias hermana... ―dice en voz alta, y empieza a cambiarse.

Ya en el lugar de la reunión, todos los miembros están reunidos a excepción del mas importante: Gaara.

—En unos minutos empezaran la reunión y Gaara no llega ―dice Temari, mirando a ambos lados tratando de tranquilizarse― ¿habrá ocurrido algo?

—Tranquila Temari ―dice Kankurō, tratando de no preocuparse― todavía falta unos minutos... ya debe estar llegando...

—Tal vez tengas razón, pero, igual iré a buscarlo ―dice su hermana, mientras se dirige a la salida― yo iré, tu encárgate...

De repente se detiene al ver que su hermano el Kazekage entra por la puerta con ese aire reservado que lo caracteriza.

―Buenos días señores, les pido perdonad mi demora ―Gaara se reverencia a modo de disculpa― ahora podemos empezar... pero...―dice asombrado al ver a las personas reunidas―pero, ustedes ¿Que hacen aquí?

En la escena, se encontraban los 4 cuatro Kages de las cinco grandes naciones y a espaldas de cada uno de ellos, sus dos compañeros de equipo.

―No hay de que disculparse, Kazekage-sama ―empieza hablando la Mizukage llevándose la mano al cabello― llegó dos minutos faltando para la hora acordada, llego a tiempo.

―Los jóvenes de hoy, tienden a llegar justo a la hora ―dice sin quedarse atrás, el Tsuchikage― nosotros los mayores y nuestras costumbres quedaremos en el olvido...

―Buenos días Kazekage ―dijo el Raikage con su típica agresividad― felicitaciones por sus natales.

―Gracias Raikage ―responde Gaara indiferente―pero... no entiendo... ―titubea― la reunión programada se efectuaría la semana próxima...

―Así es, pero no enteramos de algo muy importante, Gaara ―dijo interrumpiendo la Hokage Tsunade― y lo otros Kages y yo decidimos adelantar la reunión..

―Ya comprendo... ―dijo Gaara mientras se sentaba en su lugar― y ¿que es aquello tan importante? tanto que tuvimos que adelantar nuestra congregación. ¿Algún dato alarmante sobre la investigación?

―No tan alarmante como una mala noticia sobre la investigación, Gaara, ¡de veras! ―dijo una voz conocida― pero aun así, es muy importante...

―¡¿Naruto?! ―dijo sorprendidoGaara, al darse cuenta que no había percatado la presencia de su amigo de Konoha― ¿a que te refieres? ―Naruto se acerca al asiento de Gaara, he iba a hablar pero es interrumpido.

―A lo que el jovencito rubio maleducado se refiere ―dice el Tsuchikage, vanidoso de su longevidad― es que a todos se nos informó que uno de nosotros cumplía años en una fecha muy cercana a la reunión próxima... y... decidimos adelantar al fecha para poder celebrar esa festividad juntos, así reforzaríamos lazos de amistad entre la naciones.

―El Tsuchikage tiene razón ―agregó la Mizukage― espero que nos los moleste que nos hallamos invitado solos...

―Disculpadme que no se los haya invitado―respondió Gaara sereno― pero, deduje que sería poco prioritario tanto para la agenda de un Kage, el venir a una actividad...

Tsunade se molestó al escuchar las palabras de Gaara, le pareció exageradamente recto y responsable para su edad.

―Deja de hablar como un anciano aburrido, Gaara ―le dijo Tsunade interrumpiéndole― es cierto que nuestro rango nos impide celebrar cosas comunes debido a que dedicamos todo nuestro tiempo a nuestro trabajo, pero, de vez en cuando no les hace daño a nadie que nosotros los Kages compartamos momentos de esparcimiento y recreación...

En eso la Mizukage toma parte.

―La Hokage-sama tiene razón ―pronunciaba mientras apoyaba los codos en la mesa― comprendo que a pesar de su edad, debe mostrar madures en cada momento; antes de que usted Gaara, fuese Kage, yo era el integrante más joven de los Kages, y me veía obligada a tener que estar actuando con madurez todo el tiempo.

―Tomaré en cuenta sus palabras ―dijo cortando ese dialogo que le estaban armando― y me es gratificante saber que tomaron mi aldea como su lugar de descanso, pero justo hoy, tengo una agenda muy apretada, así que me disculparan si no les acompaño en esta ocasión...

Los Kages quedaron entre asombrados, molestos y un tanto mal por ser desconsiderados... Gaara tenía razón, ellos estaban lejos de sus aldeas y por tanto libres de obligaciones, pero el Kazekage se encontraba en su aldea y vaya que sabían ellos que cuando cumplían un natal, tenían una agenda muy ocupada, ya que todo el mundo quería felicitarlos y tendrían que realizar reuniones y visitas... Todos excepto el Raikage estaban apenados por la situación; pero, de repente llega un mensajero a la sala de reuniones con una carta de los miembros del consejo, Temari la recibe y la lee con rapidez y se acerca a su hermano Kankurō para informarle, éste toma la hoja y rompe el silencio que se había formado en la sala.

―Nos acaba de llegar una notificación de los altos rangos ―dice mostrando la carta― con su permiso, la leeré:

Estimado Kazekage:

Los miembros del consejo acordamos cancelar la reunión de la fecha actual acordada debido a que notamos que le hemos exigido demasiado en su gestión, nuestro grado de tolerancia y comprensión hacia usted era casi inexistente y aun así usted nunca se sublevo, denegó o presento algún reclamo; su actuar es digno de un Líder y nos sentimos orgullosos de que usted nos represente a nosotros y a la fuerza militar de nuestra querida aldea, también le deseamos lo mejor por su natal y que descanse este día libre.

Firman los Miembros del consejo.

Todos en la sala al escuchar que decía la carta, reflejaron una gran sonrisa, excepto Gaara; él estaba asombrado, eso sí era un regalo para él.

―Al parecer ahora no hay inconvenientes―tomó la palabra el Tsuchikage―, y bien ¿cuando empezaremos el baile? ―dijo levantándose de su silla tratando de mover la espalda, haciendo que la chica del cabello negro y Akatsuchi se sintieran apenados, forzándolo a sentarse de nuevo―, mi espalda está preparada (algunos de los presentes se rieron).

Todos quedaron mirando al Kazekage, esperando lo que iba a decir; Gaara observa sus hermanos, los cuales estaban sentados uno a cada lado suyo, estos dos le asienten con la cabeza, como si se comunicasen mentalmente, en eso Temari toma la palabra:

―Dadas las nuevas circunstancias, el Kazekage los invita hoy en la tarde al Lunch para pasar una confraternización agradable...

―¿Sólo en la tarde? Porqué no un almuerzo al medio día ―reclama Naruto―, vamos Gaara no seas tan reservado, tienes todo el día libre... ―se emociona― podemos hacer un montón de cosas, como jugar a los quemados (se imagina un montón de clones con pelotas y los kages acorralados) hacer castillos de arena; te enseñaría a conquistar chicas, aunque creo que ya lo haces muy bien tú solo (recuerda a sus fans que lo empujaron) y también podríamos compartir nuestras anécdotas de batallas (se imagina que todos tienen bigotes de anciano sabio, sentados alrededor de una fogata dialogando). Podríamos también...

―Todas las ideas que tienes Naruto, son buenas ―dice Kankurō, trayéndolo a la realidad― pero Gaara no puede tomarse ese tiempo...

―Eh... ¿Por qué? ―dice Naruto molesto― Gaara tiene todo el día libre, si tú no quieres venir Kankurō, no vengas, no eres indispensable ―dice poniendo cara de berrinche―, yo sé que Gaara puede..

―Lo siento, Naruto ―responde Gaara cortándolo―, sé que tengo el día libre, pero , tengo un compromiso social con los habitantes de mi aldea, ellos me esperan a mi... a quién supuestamente consideran su héroe; debo visitar a un geriátrico, al orfanato y el hospital general; se desilusionarán mucho si no asisto este año, y yo tampoco quiero perder la oportunidad de pasar un buen rato con ellos.

Todos los Kages asienten con la cabeza, ya que todos hubieran decidido lo mismo, excepto Naruto, a él ni se le había ocurrido pensar en ello.

―Muy bien decidido Kazekage ―dice Ai, el Raikage, encomiándolo (sin saber que le diría lo mismo que su padre el 3er Raikage) ―Eres un buen shinobi.

Gaara asintió con los ojos como forma de agradecer al Raikage, entonces se levantó y dijo:

―Ahora los dejo y paso a retirarme. Temari y Kankurō les proporcionaran unos guías turísticos para que disfruten su descanso en mi aldea, hasta reencontrarnos más tarde.

Dicho eso Gaara se aleja del salón... ya una vez en los pasillos del cuartel, se encuentra con Baki, quien se ofrece acompañarlo a sus visitas programadas.

Y ahí lo ven, en el asilo sentado con los ancianos tomando una infusión, mientras ellos le hablan de sus anécdotas del pasado, una que otra anciana regalándole una prenda tejida a mano, y una que otra viejita atrevida agarrándole las mejillas como si de su nieto se tratáse. Luego saliendo de ahí, ya en el orfanato, siendo la hora del almuerzo, acompaña a los pequeñines almorzando junto a ellos (quienes se congregan alrededor de su mesa todo apretados a pesar que hay un montón de mesas vacías) luego lo atacan con preguntas: ¿Cómo puedo llegar a ser un shinobi tan fuerte como usted? ¿Podré ser Kazekage algún día? O, ¿por qué tiene unas ojeras tan grandes? Y luego de eso, por ultimo, en el patio del orfanato, les muestra una que otra técnica... asombrando y emocionando a todos, tanto que, algunos empiezan a llorar al saber que tiene que irse, así que decide tomarse una foto con todos ellos para inmortalizar ese momento y les promete volver el año próximo...

―Es agradable saber que la gente lo quiere, ¿no? Kazekage ―dice Baki mientras se encaminan al hospital.

―Si, lo es ―responde el pelirojo, mientras sigue caminando mirando adelante― Baki... Si gustas de aquí ya no puedes acompañarme, esta es mi última visita programada, puedo manejarla solo, debes tener cosas que hacer.

― Ah... si... ―titubea Baki― pero, ¿estará bien? Ya sabe quien está en el hospital, sabe a quién me refiero...

― Sí, lo sé ―dice Gaara― justo por esa razón quiero ir solo, si ve que llego con un guarda espaldas, pensará que aún no confiamos en ella.

―De acuerdo Kazekage ―dice deteniéndose y viendo como se aleja Gaara caminando.

Ya en el hospital, es atendido por Shun, la mano derecha de la jefe del cuerpo médico; Gaara ya no pregunta por la jefe médico, ya que sabe que le darán la misma excusa, de que se encuentra ocupada. Y así, con Shun de compañía, visita a todos los enfermos; desde los terminales, áreas intensivas, los de observaciones, hasta terminar en el pabellón de pediatría. En este último se queda más tiempo, ya que los pequeños aun enfermos se juntan alrededor suyo, Gaara les lee un libro de cuentos, y ellos sacan como sorpresas retratos pintados a mano, de El (muy graciosos por supuesto) y se queda un rato más con ellos, escuchando lo que piensan hasta que les toca volverse a dormir. Gaara sale de ese pabellón con una gran carpeta de dibujos; en lo que iba caminado por los pasillos, sin darse cuenta se topa con la Jefe médico...

—Buenos días ―dice Gaara, a modo de saludo― pensé que estaba ocupada y ya me estaba retirando.

—Buenas ―articuló fríamente la Jefe Médico― estoy ocupada ―dijo sin detenerse y siguió de frente, pero sintió como una mano la detuvo del hombro, a lo que ella volteó con un gesto de molestia― ¿Qué quiere?.

—Necesito hablar con usted ―expresó el pelirrojo, con voz serena pero firme―, es de mucha importancia...

—Le digo que estoy ocupada ―respondió la Jefe Médico, mientras que con su mano apartaba la mano de Gaara de su hombro― será en otro momento ―dijo volviendo ha alejarse.

—Miente ―espetó el Kazekage, poniéndose en frente de ella, cortándole el paso―, no me evada.

La jefe médico iba a responderle, cuándo de repente se escucha la voz de una enfermera que aparece en escena.

—¡Ann-sama! por fin la encuentro, por favor estamos retrasados, debemos ejecutar la operación al paciente o fallecerá ―dijo la enfermera con voz entrecortada, debido a que había venido corriendo― por favor, sígame.

Gaara no tuvo más palabra para ello, al parecer esta vez, de verdad estaba ocupada.

―Como vé, estoy ocupada, así que me retiro ―dijo la Jefe mientras esquivaba a Gaara por un costado; pero una mano de éste volvió a detenerla, esta vez de la muñeca―. Suélteme...

―Hoy a las cinco de la tarde habrá una reunión programada con los Kages visitantes, le pido que asista, luego de ella, deseo hablar con usted a solas ―Gaara puso una de sus miradas mas serias.

―No estoy interesada en convivir con los Kages, así que mi respuesta es no ―terminó hablando cortante la Jefe médico.

―Debo insistir ―inquirió Gaara― sino, no la soltaré ―advirtió.

― Está bien ―vió que no tenia elección― pero suélteme ―jaló su brazo, liberándose de esa mano―, ¿Donde será?

―La información le llegara mediante Shun ―dijo Gaara mientras volteaba para retirarse―. Sea puntual.

Ann-sama solo lo miró por encima de sus hombros y pasó a retirarse, se notaba su enfado en el aire.

Gaara tomo su camino y salió del hospital, se dirigió a su mansión, ahí se encontró con sus hermanos, a los cuales informó de la nueva invitada y que le hiciesen llegar la información del lugar donde se efectuase la reunión, luego de eso se retiró a su habitación a modo de descansar un rato.

Se despertó debido a la alarma, ya era hora, dejó su cama tal cual ordenada, se arregló y salió de su habitación para encontrarse con sus hermanos pero no había ni rastros de ellos. Los buscó por todas partes, pero nada, bajó al cuartel general, pero tampoco había alguien; de hecho. los pasillos estaban completamente vacíos, sintió que algo no andaba bien, empezó a correr, no había nadie en sus puestos de trabajo, así que decidió bajar a la entrada del cuartel y justo cuando salió:

― ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!¡KAZEKAGE-SAMA!―gritaron al unisonó una gran multitud.

―Pero... ¿Esto qué es? ―dijo asombrado el joven Kazekage.

Entonces se le acercan sus hermanos y lo abrazan. Hasta le pusieron un conito de cumpleaños en su cabeza; entonces también se le acerca Naruto y dice:

―Pensaste que te escaparías de nosotros tan fácil, ¿Gaara? ―esbozó sonriso, mientras apoyaba su mano en el hombro de Gaara y lo zarandeaba a modo de felicitación.

―No se hubiesen molestado ―dijo apenado mientras fijaba su mirada en el suelo tal como lo hacia de niño― solo es un año más.

―No diga eso Kazekage–sama ―dice apareciendo la Mizukage―, no todos los años cumple uno diescinueve, está en el auge de su juventud.

― Hum... la Mizukage tiene razón ―agrego Tsunade― ya verás que a nuestra edad recordarás estos días de mocedad y los añorarás.

―Habla por tí, princesa de las babosas ―sentenció Oonoki―, yo aún me siento joven.

― Sí, el Tsuchikage es tan pequeño, que se puede confundir con un niño ―bromeó Naruto, a lo cual todos rieron, incluso el Tsuchikage, pero no tanto.

Y así Gaara y todos los Kages celebraron lo que iba ser un lonche, ahora un festival con bufet libre que abarcaba toda la avenida del cuartel general, y no solo estaban ellos, también los otros shinobis y los civiles, pasaron gratos momentos, en especial con él alma de la fiesta, Naruto, el cual por un tiempo se transformó en su versión femenina para molestar a Kankuro, el Raikage, el Tsuchikage y a todo hombre que pudiese, incluso intentó que su amigo el pelirrojo lo acompañase a bailar, pero como era de suponerse, Gaara se negó, entre medio apenado y enfadado por la osadía de su amigo. Tampoco faltaron ese grupo de locas que querían abrazarlo(manosearlo) con excusa de su cumpleaños, por suerte tenia a Temari; también buscó con la mirada al jefe médico, pero no había rastros de ella, preguntó si se le había informado al hospital y sus hermanos afirmaron que sí. Para el final le obligaron a decir unas palabras:

―La verdad estoy muy sorprendido ―dijo Gaara levantándose― y agradecido por haberme organizado todo este festival solo por mí, tanto a los Kages de las otras naciones por habernos honrado con su presencia, como a ustedes, cada shinobi o civil que vive en nuestra orgullosa y querida aldea. Muchas gracias. ―terminó agachando la cabeza a modo de agradecimiento.

Tras terminar de hablar Gaara, la gente estalló en aplausos y las fangirls gritaron... y todos terminaron el día felices.

Ya cerca a la media noche, una silueta se dibujaba en frente de una lápida, en el cementerio. Era Gaara, llevando consigo un ramo de rosas a la tumba de su querida madre.

―Perdona la tardanza madre ―dijo mientras se arrodillaba para colocar las flores―. Hoy pasé un día muy agradable... gracias por haberme dado la vida un día como hoy, hace diecinueve años... ―su voz se quebró y no pudo evitar que las lágrimas rebalsaran de sus ojos―, aunque no tenga recuerdos tuyos en mi mente... siempre vivirás en ella y en mi corazón.

Se quedó un rato más y luego se marcho, se fue a contemplar la aldea inmersa en la oscuridad de la noche iluminada por la tenue luna, la observaba tranquilo desde la azotea de su mansión, apoyando los brazos en la barandilla de seguridad, de repente, escucho pasos detrás de Él y volteó:

―¿Quién anda ahí? Muéstrate...

Entonces de la oscuridad apareció la Jefe médico con una maceta en las manos, se acerco a él y se la extendió diciendo:

―Feliz cumpleaños, perdonadme, pero no tuve tiempo de presentarme en la tarde, en su reunión ―dijo esta vez con una voz mucho más amigable― es para usted... ―alargó sus manos al frente, mientras caminaba aletargadamente―.

Gaara un tanto sorprendido, titubeo un momento, pero luego acepto el regalo en sus manos.

― Gracias ―habló sin saber que decir, la notaba diferente, más sociable ―no se hubiera molestado al venir a estas horas; de igual modo, iba a insistirle mañana y...

En lo que hablaba, la jefe médico se acerco bruscamente a Él, tumbándolo al suelo y cayéndole encima. Se acercó al rostro de Gaara, mientras sus manos acariciaban su pelirroja cabeza, y suavemente unió sus labios con los suyos. ―Todo sucedió tan rápido, que Gaara cuando se dio cuenta, estaba correspondiendo al beso, cerrando los ojos y sintiendo esos húmedos y cálidos labios, pero la apartó con firmeza, le iba a exigir una explicación de por qué hizo eso... pero, la jefe médico se encontraba inconsciente.

―Pero ¿que pasó? ―se dijo entre indignado y apenado― despierte Ann-sama ―habló mientras le daba palmadas leves en las mejillas para que reaccionase, pero no lo hizo... así que la cargo en sus brazos y la llevo dentro de su mansión.

Una vez adentro llamó a sus hermanos los cuales aparecieron enseguida.

―¿Pero que pasó? ¿Gaara?―espeto Temari, mientras observaba lo que tenía entre los brazos― ¿Qué haces con la parca blanca desmayada? (Nota: Temari la llama así, por un momento del pasado... y por que le cae mal xD jejeje )

―La jefe médico ―expresó Kankurō, más alegre que preocupado― que hermosa se ve estando inconsciente, normalmente tiene la cara enojada, ¿qué sucedió?

―Yo estaba en la azotea, ella apareció y se disculpo por no asistir a la reunión, luego se acerco a mí y me... ―titubeo en esa parte, pensó si debía contar ese detalle o no―y... me dio una maceta de regalo y luego se desmayo.

Sus hermanos no sospecharon nada de que había omitido algo; Temari pensó unos segundos y luego dijo mientras le había tomado el pulso a la "parca blanca" como ella decía.

―Está viva, por desgracia... Solo esta desmayada, no parece nada grave, tal vez solo necesite dormir.

―Yo podría compartir mi cama ―dice Kankurō, todo coqueto― si quieren puede dormir conmigo...

―Olvídalo ―dijo Temari enojada― luego pensara que abusaste de ella y podría matarte, tiene fama de ser muy agresiva; además, eres un pervertido.

―Oh si... ―reclama Kankurō―. ¿Y con quién dormirá?¿Con Gaara? ―preguntó burlón.

Gaara abrió los ojos como si sintiese que descubrieron lo que omitió, pero prefirió no decir nada.

―No, dormirá en la habitación de Gaara ―dijo Temari―, Gaara vendrá a dormir en la cama vacía que tengo demás en mi habitación, y tu Kankurō, dormirás en la tuya... y ni se te ocurra ir a la habitación de Gaara.

―Ya... sólo bromeaba ―dice Kankurō―, sé el carácter que tiene esa niña.

―Gaara, llévala a tu habitación ―dice Temari, mientras empuja a Gaara hacia su habitación― enseguida te alcanzo, traeré una pijama de las mías, no puede dormir así, voy a cambiarla, ve adelantándote.

Y así Gaara de nuevo solo con la Jefe Medico en su habitación, la recuesta con cuidado y se le queda observando de cerca; nunca antes había tenido la oportunidad de observarla bien, tenía la piel casi tan clara como la de Él, el cabello castaño claro que parecía tan perfecto, como el de una muñeca, con un rostro perfecto para estar sin maquillaje, y notó incluso que era mucho más joven que él.

En eso llegó Temari, quien le dijo que tomase la pijama de su estante y se cámbiese en su cuarto, mientras ella cambiaba a la jefe médico.

Gaara simplemente obedeció, ya en el cuarto de Temari, se duchó, cambió y acostó en la cama que le habían asignado; había sido un día muy largo, recordó la visita inesperada de los Kages, sus visitas a los civiles, la fiesta de la tarde ―se detuvo pensativo― ...y el encuentro con la jefe médico...

―Eso fue lo más inesperado que me haya ocurrido ―pensó― jamás me la imagine regalándome una maceta y ese beso... ―se llevó las manos a los labios como si tratase de recordarlo― no... mejor dejo de pensar en ello ―movió la cabeza negativamente―. Madre... me pregunto si habrás visto todo desde donde te encuentras ―susurró mientras se tapaba y quedaba dormido con una ligera sonrisa.

FIN

Espero os haya gustado, es mi primer historia, espero sus comentarios. Saludos.


End file.
